Fate Eclipse
by XeroXIII
Summary: 25 Years after the Fifth grail war, a new grail war is soon to begin. The apprentice of Shiro Emiya and the adopted daughter of Rin Tosaka are soon to participate in this war. But will the righteous beat the evil?


**Fate/Eclipse**

**Prologue**

The sound of clashing metal never really did get old for Hikaru. His Black sword clashed with Master Emiya's White sword. Surrounded by countless blades, the two of them clashed relentlessly, trying to get an edge on the other. Shiro Emiya, as usual, was the one who was able to do that. A sword appeared in Shiro's hand, which he brought down upon Hikaru, breaking the twins words that moved to block it. Instead of going for the fatal blow, Shiro went for a kick, sending Hikaru flying across the bounded field, and fracturing a few ribs.

"Okay, Sensei-" Hikaru started, gripping his ribs. "-I think I have reached my limit…" he added, unable to grip or project a sword. Emiya smirked and let the bounded field disappear. Emiya was wearing Red clothes with black armor underneath. His hair was orange, but just beginning to go white. "Hikaru, you have come very far in a short amount of time." He said, letting his twin swords disappear.

Hikaru scratched his long black hair, smiling with brown eyes and perfectly straight teeth. "But the real question…" he started, looking at the red mark on his hand. "…is if I'm ready for the Grail Wars." Emiya just continued smirking. Not saying anything else on that matter, Emiya walked in the other direction. "You better hurry. You have a plane to catch." He said. Hikaru looked at his watch, cursed, and ran towards his house a few blocks down. It was a pretty nice day, with blue skies and low humidity. He quickly used his key to open the small apartment he lived in, grabbed his suit case and ticket, and ran out the door. "Goodbye Britain." He said.

* * *

Yuki Tosaka was walking down the streets, her flowing blonde hair attracting a few boys from Homurahara high school. One of the most popular girls in school by far, mostly for her looks, but also due to her intellect. She didn't like this kind of weather. It was quite humid today. 'Now Lancer, where the hell are you?' she thought to her servant. Lancer appeared to her, stepping out from the alley where he waited for her. He was wearing a white suit, with white hair and a scruffy white beard. "I'm right here, you insolent little human."

Yuki rolled her eyes. "I may be human, but I'm still your master…and you call yourself a god…" she said, walking past him. The Servant's mouth dropped wide open. If there was ever a mortal woman that could bring down the Ragnarok on the gods…it was her. "O-of course M'lady." Yuki liked being above the gods. MWAHAHAHAHA! After laughing evilly in her own mind, Yuki walked into her house. Apparently it was the Emiya family residence. She was told by her 'mother' that she was to meet Shiro Emiya's student here…it already seemed like he was late though. "Let's get one thing straight Lancer. You are my servant, and I expect you to listen to every order I give…got it?" she said, glaring at him.

Lancer just scowled. "It's not like I would dream of disobeying such a scary little mortal. But I hope your bite is better than your bark. I have my doubts about your Magecraft." He said, walking into the house and sitting down in the dining room. Yuki smiled. "Never doubt the Magecraft of someone who grew up learning from the legendary Rin Tosaka." She said, beginning to unpack her suit case. She didn't really want to live at her own house while the war was going on, so she packed a bag and took it to the Emiya's Samurai compound. "He's really late." She said.

* * *

Jack Mapleman was almost done with the summoning. It was a bit of a rushed job, so he didn't know what card he was going to draw. If he was lucky, he would be able to get the Rider class. The god Apollo! "Come forth, Servant!" he shouted, the circle glowing and a blonde haired servant appeared before him. She was stunning, actually, wearing golden armor and holding a silver bow and stunning blue-eyes. "I am Archer…and you have summoned me?" the girl asked, putting a hand on her hip. The boy was deeply impressed by the woman's beauty, but as usual he hid it well, appearing uninterested. This, of course, gave others the impression that he was gay.

"I take it you are not the god, Apollo?" he asked, sounding unimpressed. He immediately hated himself for asking that. He would need to bond with this servant. Archer just scowled. "I am _far _more powerful than Apollo! What would you want with someone who flies around in a chariot anyway!?" she asked, obviously hurt by that statement. '_Probably some other Greek God'_ Jack thought, pulling out his dagger and fiddling with it nervously. "I'm sorry to have offended you Archer. My name is Jack Mapleman, the one who has summoned you. And your name is?" he asked.

The girl laughed. "You think you have earned my name after insulting me like so? Ha! Some Master you are." The girl said, firing an arrow that just missed Jack's head. Jack's eyes widened and sweat dripped down his face. The dinky old basement he was in wasn't very clean…or very soundproof. He could already feel the problems he was going to have with this servant…

* * *

And so Hikaru arrived at his destination. It took a while to get back to his home country of Japan. Hikaru would need to summon a servant fast, but he didn't have a catalyst yet. "Shit." He said to himself, an old lady behind him slapping him in the back of the head. "Watch your language!" she shouted at him. Hikaru sighed. Not only was a little kid kicking his seat the whole time, but he was sitting next to some fat man who ate all his food with his hands…

Hikaru ignored the lady and walked on down the street. "Okay, now who to summon? The Lancer class would be pretty cool. But the Archer or Caster class would be best since I fight close range…" Hikaru was thinking out loud, distracted by the numerous amounts of stars in the night sky. It was quite humid here compared to Britain. "At least I can speak Japanese again…My English isn't that great…" he said out loud again. He looked at the directions he printed from the internet. '_It would be faster if I cut through the alley' _he thought, starting down the alley. He found himself at a dead end, the dirty brick walls covered in graffiti. He began to turn around when a man stood before him. Hikaru was about to ask for directions when the man through a knife at his head, missing by a few inches.

"So…you're the seventh, huh?" the man asked, his Brown hair and shining green eyes staring evilly at him.


End file.
